Fatal Frame: Lost Reality
by SyberiaWinx
Summary: Basically, what if things in Fatal Frame 2 had been switched around? What if Mio had gotten possesed, Yae captured instead of Sae and so on.
1. Sisters

Fatal Frame: Lost Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame 2 or any of it's characters.

Chapter One: Sisters

_**Deep underground, I kept digging a hole**_

_**Without knowing where it would lead**_

"_Mayu, come on!"_

"_Wait"_

"_If you don't hurry, I'm gonna leave you behind!"_

"_Mio, please, don't leave me"_

_A scream pierced through the darkness._

Mayu Amakura sat by the small brook, her aching legs dangling over the edge, just above the water. Ever since that day all those years ago…she had to rest often, or else she would pass out.

Her twin sister, Mio, sat behind her, leaning against her back. "We used to play here all the time." she said quietly.

"Yes…"

"I can't believe all of this will be gone soon…"

The sisters had lived near here as children, and the place held a lot of special memories for the pair. When they had heard that it would be swallowed by the creation of a dam at the end of the summer, they had decided to return once more before it was too late.

"_Mayu?"_

"_Mayu…?"_

"_I'm sorry…I'm sorry!"_

In fact, this was also where…

"Mio, about that time when we were little…" Mayu turned her head to look at her sister and discovered that she was no longer there. Glancing about the are, she spotted her following a red light deeper into the forest. "Mio?"

The elder of the twins staggered to her feet and started after her twin. "Mio, wait! Where are you going?" she cried out, but the other did not stop.

Suddenly, the forest changed, becoming an eerie black and white. Frightened, Mayu turned around frantically, not sure what was happening. She caught sight of her sister and made a run for her.

The accident had left her legs weak and caused her to limp, making it hard to keep up with Mio. The forest flickered between normal and dark colors as the two girls wove between the trees.

"Please, wait!" Ignoring the pain in her legs, Mayu dashed forward and grabbed her sister's shoulder.

Everything froze in darkness. Mio was gone, replaced by a girl in a white kimono. She turned quickly, and her hands were suddenly on Mayu's throat. She could not breath.

And then she stood alone in the forest. It was nighttime now, and the girl in white was nowhere to be seen. Looking around, Mayu saw the orangish glow of festval lights shining amongst the trees in the distance and decided to follow them.

The lights led Mayu to an old Shinto gate. As she passed through it, everything became black and white again. The girl in the white kimono stood in front of an oddly-shaped stone arrangement, sobbing into her hands.

_"Where did you go?"_

A butterfly that glowed crimson flew past Mayu's face, diverting her attention and changing things back to normal. It fluttered over and landed on the shoulder of a dark figure standing nearby, back to Mayu, who moved closer to get a better look.

"Mio?"

Her twin turned, and a swarm of the crimson butterflies danced away from her as one. She pointed to the fog-shrouded settlement the area overlooked and whispered only three words:

"The Lost Village…"

**_Going underground, I continued to dig a hole  
Without knowing how far it would go_**

Well, that's it! Please read and review!


	2. Village

Fatal Frame: Lost Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Chapter Two: Village

_**With a dirt-covered eyepiece in one hand**_

_**I searched for your arm**_

"The Lost…Village?" Mayu repeated, gazing oddly at her sister. "Mio, what are you talking about?"

The younger twin did not take her eyes off the foreboding settlement below them. "I remember hearing somewhere that there used to be a village in this area…But one day, during some kind of festival, it just disappeared. According to rumor, those who get lost in the forest end up here…"

"You don't…really believe that do you?" It was not like Mio to pay any real attention to stuff like that…

Mio did not answer her for a while. Finally, she turned to her sister. "I need to go down there…I have to…" Without another word, she started on the path that led down into the village.

Mayu limped after her. "Wait! Mio!" She hurried to catch up with her twin. "What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?" Mio continued walking and still did not look at Mayu. "Nothing's gotten into me."

"You don't seem like yourself…"

Before she could say anymore, the two girls nearly tripped over something left on the ground. It was a black purse. The contents were spilled on the dark ground. There were two year-old articles about a missing surveyor in the area named Masumi Makimura. A faded photograph showed a man and woman who seemed to be a couple. They seemed so happy together, like her and Mio had been before…

"I wonder who they are." The younger twin said, peering over her sister's shoulder. "Is one of them maybe…Masumi?"

"I don't know." Leaving the stuff where she had found it, Mayu stood up and they continued down the path. "But I wonder if this means that we are not the only ones here…"

As the village came into view in front of them, Mayu could swear she saw the faint image of a woman walking right through the door to the house closest to the entrance. _She looked kind of like the woman in the photo…_She glanced at Mio, but her sister did not seem to have noticed anything.

Mio stopped in front of the house and stared at it, that strange look once again on her face. Mayu glanced at the rundown building, then at her twin. "Should we…go inside?" Her gaze turned back to the house.

The younger said nothing, but placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. Mayu smiled at the gesture and placed her own hand on top of it. Just then, Mio walked past her and opened the door to the house.

_I knew you'd come back…_

The hand pulled back, and Mayu spun around. No one was there. Looking back, she saw that Mio was staring at her, waiting, and followed her inside, unable to shake the feeling that neither of them knew what they were getting into.

_**My scoop, wet by the earth in one hand**_

_**I searched for your arm**_

At long last! An update! Read and review! And feel free to talk to me on MSN if you should so wish!


	3. Visions

Fatal Frame: Lost Reality

Disclaimer: Yep, still don't own it. ;-;

Chapter Three: Visions

_**Scraping together patchwork happiness, and sowing it,  
I was crushed by your strength**_

The house was badly rundown inside and so cold. Mayu shivered, hugging herself in order to keep warm. Mio was a few feet in front of her, glancing around to get a better look at everything.

"_Where did you go?"_

Mayu started. Had she just heard someone's voice? She glanced over at Mio who had not seemed to have noticed anything unusual. Maybe she was just imaging things because of this creepy atmosphere?

"_Masumi!"_

This time, she had definitely heard something. A chill shot through her body, and she began shaking violently. Mio turned to then, mouth opened as if to speak, but stopped when she saw her sister.

"Mayu, what is it?" Mio asked in concern, gently grasping her sister's arm.

And then, the visions came. Flashing through her mind in black and white, taking away her sense of reality.

_"Masumi? Where are you?" _A woman with a flashlight was walking through a dark corridor, an expression of fear on her face.

Twin girls hanging in front of a round window at the end of another corridor. A man standing facing a door, then just beyond a folding screen. Everything then went dark for a moment.

_"I don't want to kill anymore."_

_"Why?" _The woman's face again, screaming and more terrified than before. A man covered in cuts and gashes. Insane laughter, and a fleeting image of a girl laughing madly in another room.

Mayu gasped as she awoke from her trance. Mio pulled away from her, now shaking herself. "What…just happened?"

The older twin just shook her head. "I don't know…I don't know…" She'd had visions before, but never ones like this. "We should…keep looking around…" She said, hoping to advert her sister's attention.

Mio stared at her for a moment, then nodded. She lead the way as they was through the empty house. What had happened to the people that had once lived here? To add to the mystery, the girls kept finding parts of a notebook,-and Mayu kept swearing she saw the woman from her dream, but mentioned nothing about it to Mio. They seemed to have belonged to someone-a woman?- who had wandered into the village in search of somebody. Some of the things she had written seemed like pretty crazy stuff. But she also mentioned hearing the maniacal laughter of a woman.

In one of the notebooks, they had found an entry about the history of the village. How it and all who had lived there had just vanished one day. It mentioned there being only one person left behind after it disappeared…a young girl.

Their search eventually led them to a room that was a mess. Drawers were ramsacked and many things had been carelessly knocked over and strewn on the floor. A fairly new-looking flashlight had been left sitting on a table, out of place in the otherwise old-fashioned room. Mio picked it up and turned it on. Amazingly, it still worked.

A strange buzzing sound drew the girls' attention to a corner enveloped in shadows. Mio shined the flashlight upon it, revealing an antique camera sitting there. Curious, Mayu knelt down a reached out for it, only to be pulled from reality once more as soon as her fingers brushed the dusty object.

A bearded man in front of an oddly-shaped stone held the camera now, muttering about how it was supposed to be able to photograph that which should not be normally seen. He spoke of using it to photograph the village's secret ritual as he raised it to his eye. Hands reached out from the darkness at him. Startled, he stumbled backwards, letting the camera fall to the ground.

Mayu jerked her hand away. Mio knelt beside her. "What's wrong?" When no answer came, she picked up the camera herself. "Where did this thing come from? It looks really old…"

A sudden noise came from the door they had used to enter the room. Both girls gasped and stood up. Mayu hid behind her sister, trembling. Mio placed a comforting hand on her arm. Both were tense as they eyed the door warily, taking small steps toward it.

Taking a deep breath, Mio slid the door open with one, quick motion.

**_Patching together a patchwork happiness  
As I sowed the seed, I was crushed by your strength _**

That's right, I have finally updated. I would also like to say that, while I do like getting reviews, please to do not post reviews in all my other stories reminding me to update a fic. If you actually read that fic and seriously review it, then I don't mind of you want to go ps: please update your Fatal Frame fic soon. It is not acceptable to just review Hurry up and update your Fatal Frame fic for a fanfic that has nothing to with Fatal Frame. Thank you.****


	4. Ghosts

Fatal Frame: Lost Reality

Disclaimer: Yeah, it still belongs to...well, not me.

Chapter Four: Ghosts

_**Burned on Burned on  
The inerasable scars left by the palms of my hands**_

The twins screamed in unison, backing away from the door. The woman from their shared vision stood just outside it, but something was wrong. Her form seemed to lack all color and appeared to be transparent, and her expression was like that of a zombie in a horror movie.

Hands trembling, Mio raised the camera and snapped a picture of the ghastly woman. When she lowered it, the woman was gone. The camera seemed to vibrate in her hands.

"A camera that can capture things the naked eye can't see…" Mayu whispered, looking away.

"It…says something here…under the eyepiece…" Mio squinted. "Obscura..? The Camera Obscura...?" She turned to her sister. "Mayu, lets get out of here. This place is beginning to creep me out."

Mayu nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

They returned to the entrance as quickly as they could. Mio pulled on the the door, but it did not open. "It-It's stuck!" She sighed. "I guess we have to look for another way out…"

Mayu felt her stomach fall. The idea of staying in this place any longer did not appeal to her. She looked away to hide the expression on her face from her sister and let out a startled cry. "Mio!" She pointed.

The younger of the twins looked to where she was pointing. The ghost woman was standing in front of one of the doors in the room. Instinctively, Mio took a picture. Just like before, the woman disappeared. They went in, and caught a glimpse of the woman walking past the lattice.

Frightened, Mayu turned to leave. Just as her hand touched the door, something fell on the other side of the room. She waited while Mio went over to check it out. The younger twin came back holding a rusted key with a ginger crest on the top of it. "I wonder if it goes to the entrance door...?"

"I don't think so." Mayu replied, somehow certain they would not be that lucky.

The two exited the room, just in time to see the woman ghost walking up the stairs. _"I've been searching for you..."_

Mayu watched her disappear. "I think…we should follow her."

Mio stared at her sister in surprise. Before she could say anything, her twin was already starting after the ghost, so she gave in and silently followed her. When the reached the top, they saw the ghost disappearing through a lone door. Upon moving closer, they saw that is was held shut be a lock with a ginger symbol on it…

They unlocked the door and went it. The woman's ghost appeared once again, guiding them into another section of the room, beyond a sliding screen door. She appeared behind them once they had entered.

Mio gasped. "The door!" It had slid shut and would not open. They were trapped.

Mayu looked around. There was another notebook laying on the floor at the other end of the room. She went over and knelt on the ground, picking it up and reading it. After a while, Mio came and started to explore that half of the room.

"That man…" Mayu said, her eyes not leaving the faded paper. "The one from the newspaper…who went missing…She came here looking for him. And she got stuck like us, I think. Her name was Miyako…and the person who she was looking for…was the man she loved…Masumi. They finally met, but…something happened."

"Like what?" Mio asked, turning to look at her sister.

"I don't know." Mayu glanced up at her twin. She was a pale as death and looked scared. "What's wrong?"

That was when she felt it-a presence lurking beside her. Mayu turned and found herself looking into the tormented eyes of the female ghost…Miyako. She screamed as the ghost slipped it's icy cold arms around her, and pain jolted through her body, and her vision became blurry.

_"Masumi…" _the ghost whispered hoarsely. _"Why..?"_

"Mayu!" Mio raised the Camera Obscura and started snapping pictures of the ghost as fast as she could, until her finger hurt. Finally, the ghost released Mayu and stumbled away from her.

_"Masumi…"_

The elder twin collapsed onto the ground, unaware of Mio calling her name as her consciousness drifted away. The last thing she saw, was the fleeting image of a glowing spec of red fluttering in front of her sister.

"Butterfly..?"

**_Burning hot, Burning hot  
The marks your palms left behind can't be removed_**

Wow…two updates in one day! Aren't you lucky!


	5. Butterflies

Fatal Frame: Lost Reality

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own it.

Chapter Five: Butterflies

_**Sever a rift in the red-stained clouds with my torn wings  
See, I can flutter better than you thought**_

Mayu slowly opened her eyes. She sat up, still feeling a bit groggy, and looked around. She was still in that room where the ghost of that woman had attacked her. The Camera Obscura was sitting on the floor beside her, along with the flashlight. There was no sign of Miyako…or Mio.

Grabbing only the flashlight , Mayu scrambled to her feet and ran out to the landing. From there, she could see her sister down below, pulling open the door that led to the outside.

"Mio!"

The younger twin glanced back at her. "It's calling me…" Without another word, she left.

Mio stepped out into the cold night air. Everything was in black and white. Crimson butterflies appeared, guiding her deeper into the village. She followed them until she came upon a woman in a red and white kimono,

Mayu could feel tears springing to her eyes. Why had Mio left her? She had promised she wouldn't do that anymore…It had to be this village. Mio had been acting strangely ever since they had first laid eyes upon it.

"I've got to find her." She went back and got the camera. It was awkward to carry around with only one hand, but she did not want to risk encountering any more ghosts without it. Then, she went outside. There was no sign of Mio anywhere.

Using what she had seen through Mio's eyes just a moment ago, Mayu went to the spot where she her sister had last been. Sure enough, she caught a glimpse of Mio rounding the corner and limped after her. She had to go down a flight of stone steps and around another corner before she saw Mio again, pushing open a pair of large double doors quite some distance from her.

"Mio!" She tried to reach her before she went through, but her weak legs made her fail. She pulled frantically one the stone door handles, but they would not even budged. She cried, pounding on the doors desperately with her fists. "Mio! Mio! Please, don't leave me!" She finally realized it was not doing any good and lowered her hands, resting her head against the doors as she wept. "Please don't leave me alone again…"

A bell-like sound pulled her attention from her sorrow. A crimson butterfly was fluttering around her head. Turning, she saw that there were even more of them. Like in her vision of Mio, they seemed to be beckoning her. Hesitantly, she followed them , past the house she had explored with Mio, to a storehouse.

_"Itsuki…Why?"_

It was locked, but she found a small door off to the side that led to the area behind it. As she approached the back of the storehouse, she heard a boy's voice calling out to her timidly.

"W-who is there...?"

Afraid to answer, for fear it might be another ghost, Mayu cautiously moved towards the voice. There was a barred window in back of the storehouse. As she stepped closer, she saw that a boy about her own age was inside. He had black hair that fell like silk to his chin, shining in the moonlight. She was relieved to see that he was not transparent and appeared to be as frightened as she was.

"S-Sae? Is that you?" He sounded so hopeful that she couldn't bare to tell him she was not who he thought. "Thank goodness! You've got to hurry! Yae, they are going to…" He looked away, unable to finish. "They took her to your house. The doors are probably locked. There are two stone engravings needed to open them. They should be hidden by two of the twin statues in this village."

Mayu did not entirely understand what he was talking about, but now she knew how to get to where her sister was. She began to wonder around the village, searching the statues she came across. The first one was hidden in the grass by one with crimson butterflies flocking to it like moths to a flame. She found the other one was also by a statue with butterflies around it-where they trying to help her? Together, the engravings showed twin girls…

"There seem to be a lot of things involving twins in this village." She said out loud to no one in particular. "And butterflies, too…"

With the two keys tucked under her arm, Mayu made her way back to the gate. Her leg was hurting quite a bit, but she could not rest until she had found Mio-not in this creepy place, all by herself.

The stone tablets fit into the handles of the door, unlocking it. She went inside and found herself at one end of a long, eerie bridge over jet black waters. There was another large door across it. What was waiting for her there?

**_I rip a hole through the clouds dyed red by my torn wings  
Look for me, flying with ease_**

And yet another update! It shall start to get even more interesting now.****

****

****


End file.
